Una nueva realidad
by Carlos-Break
Summary: Los compañeros de Carlos son enjaulados por personas súbitamente desconocidas, tan solo esta el para defenderlos y para eso tendra que matar a Brak, la pregunta es ¿De verdad lo matara?
1. La vida de ellos es muy importante

Capitulo 1: ¿Algo que vale la pena?

Me encontraba rodeado de lobos mis compañones estaban agonizando, yo estaba a punto de perder la conciencia pero recordé que tenía que cuidarlos sin importar las consecuencias, me lance sobre uno de los lobos y había conseguido romperle la cabeza, seguidamente lance una gran patada contra otro impactándola en el estomago de esa bestia lo había dejado inconsciente, pero aun faltaban 30, no había tiempo para pensar así que de inmediato recordé que mi amigo Nicolás tenía una navaja en su pantalón, de inmediato fui a cogerla pero un lobo se me interpuso mordiendo mi pierna dejándome totalmente inmóvil, luego otro más me mordió el brazo, ahora tenía dos lobos mordiéndome, no podía morir, así que golpea con mi brazo izquierdo al lobo lo más fuerte que pude y pareció que lo noquee pero el otro aferro sus colmillos a mi pierna, sentía que ya estaba desgarrando mis músculos pero no me importaba, tenía que salvar a mis amigos, moví rápidamente mi brazo izquierdo y saque la navaja cortándole el cuello a esa fiera desgraciada que no me permitía moverme lo cual me pareció muy irónico pues porque toda la vida había salvado gatos, perros y últimamente les estaba dando de comer a lobos, pero ahora los estaba matando, no quería hacerlo pero mis amigos podrían estar dando sus últimos respiros, lo cual me hizo agarrar al lobo que había matado con la navaja y lanzárselos a los demás como un acto de intimidación, parecía todos se rindieron y agacharon la cabeza excepto uno, era un lobo de color negro parecía que tenia rayas rojas pero no un rojo sangre para mis ojos eran sangre y era la sangre de mis compañeros y si era verdad había encontrado al líder de todos ellos, el lobo que había atacado sin ningún motivo a mis amigos, de repente se me acerco a una distancia de al menos de 3 metros, mientras que los otros estaban alejados de nosotros formando un circulo, era obvio lo que sucedía el líder me estaba retando, no dije nada empecé acercarme a él sin soltar mi navaja y mirándolo a los ojos directamente, sabía si ganaba todo acabaría y podría salvar a mis amigos. Corrí hacia él, lanzando una patada que esquivo, para devolverme una mordida en mi pierna herida, ya ni siquiera la sentía, intente lanzar la navaja hacia su cabeza pero el logro desviar el impacto hacia su pata delantera izquierda, el lobo aun se movía con agilidad en cambio yo apenas me mantenía en pie, la gran bestia se lanzo sobre mi tumbándome como si fuera un bebe, ya no fuerzas para moverme, intente desesperadamente levantarme pero me resultaba imposible y caí al suelo preparándome para mi muerte cuando de pronto antes de que el lobo enterrara los colmillos en mi cuello lo vi salir volando por los aires junto con los demás y pude la figura de un ser tenia estatura mediana era de color negro con rayas rojas muy parecido al lobo, además venia con mas seres que no pude ver, mi mente y cuerpo no resistió mas y por ultimo escuche "chaos control".


	2. ¿Donde están todos?

Capitulo 2: ¿Donde están todos?

Lentamente Abrí los ojos, pero no podía ver nada, parecía que tenía una venda en la cara, además estaba atado a una superficie plana no podía reconocer donde o porque estaba en ese lugar, cuando de pronto recordé todo lo que había sucedido antes de desmayarme y desesperadamente empecé a gritar

-Carlos: ¡NICOLAS, DIEGO, VALERY, ALAN ALGUIEN ME ESCUCHA!Aaaa…-De repente alguien me dio un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen dejándome sin aliento

-? : Guarda silencio chico, si no te aseguro que te matare

Trataba de calmar todos mis pensamientos pero me resultaba imposible, necesitaba saber donde estaban mis amigos, miles de preguntas recorrían mi cabeza, aunque decidí hablar con quien estuviera ahí con el fin de saber la ubicación de mis colegas

-Carlos: Quien sea que este ahí, ha visto a mis amigos, estaban junto a mi cuando me desmaye, se los ruego por favor díganme donde están- Parecía que mis palabras se habían perdido, no escuche respuesta por más de 15 minutos, pero si me logre percatar de varios pasos frente a mi parecía que daban vueltas alrededor de mi, "están acaso estudiándome" esa pregunta me recorrió la mente por varios segundos hasta que escuche la voz de una joven

-? : No deberíamos soltarlo o al menos decirle lo que sucedió con sus amigos

-? : Son órdenes del jefe no podemos liberarlo, pero oye tu Carlos me escuchas, si te digo que paso con tus amigos te callaras

-Carlos: Lo prometo- Como demonios sabía mi nombre nunca llevo papeles ni nada por el estilo, aunque la verdad nada de esto importa necesito saber cómo están ellos

-? : Tus amigos están siendo atendidos en este preciso momento, todos estarán bien, bueno ya te lo dije ahora cállate o si tus amigos morirán

Esas palabras me habían tranquilizado, ahora no podía hacer nada más que guardar silencio y pensar… esta gente no es mala, si no ya me habría matado, no tengo nada más que hacer si no dormir para recuperar energía sea lo que sea algo va suceder por algo estoy atado, aunque la verdad quisiera saber quién es ese jefe esa respuesta no me la darían así que sin más remedio dormiré.

Dos horas después

-? : Carlos CARLOS ¡CAAARLOS DESPIERTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

-Carlos: Que sucede aun sigo atado, quítenme esta venda de una maldita vez, acaso ¿me quieren matar?- De repente sentí que me quitaban la venda lentamente y por fin me di cuenta de que estaba en una gran sala con miles de personas observándome, todas eran adolecentes no había ni un solo adulto, todos vestían uniforme, la camisa era negra con mangas rojas y el pantalón era un jean de color negro también y unas franjas rojas a cada costado por ultimo tenían unas especies de zapatillas en forma de patines pero sin las ruedas me resultaba algo extraño de ver, observe atentamente cada lugar cada esquina y pude divisar una ventana perfecta para un escape, por si acaso pensé

-? : Soldados saluden al nuevo cadete Carlos y también trae acompañantes sus nombre son Nicolas, Diego, Valery y Alan ellos están reponiéndose en estos momentos pero Carlos nuestro nuevo cadete honorario mato a 10 lobos el solo y lastimo a el líder de la manada un logro muy confortante- Pude observar aquel chico que parecía presentarme vestía diferente a todos los demás llevaba una camisa azul con un jean azul y tenía el pelo del color azul quién demonios era ese sujeto y como me estaba felicitando por haber matado a 10 lobos eran animales vivos que no tenían porque morir, me di cuenta de la falta de control que tuve por proteger a mis amigos, podía tan simplemente dejarlos inconscientes, pero la ira de verlos a ellos muriendo me consumió

-Carlos: ¡CALLESE! SI HUBIERA HABIDO OTRA FORMA NO LOS HABIA MATADO, NO ME SIENTO ORGULLOSO DE HABER MATADO A 10 LOBOS

-? : Queee, acaso no disfrutaste matarlos eres muy patético

-Carlos: Quien demonios es usted para decirme que soy patético

-? : Yo soy nada menos que el comandante de esta cede me llaman Brak

-Carlos: vaya ahora cualquier idiota es comandante

-Brak: Me asegurare de que te arrepientas de haber dicho eso personalmente prepárate cadete

-Carlos: Acaso crees que me uniré a ustedes

-Brak: Lo harás si no lo haces tus amigos pagaran las consecuencias- En ese momento me invadió la ira, se estaba aprovechando de ellos desgraciado y sentía ganas de matarlo era un sentimiento tan primitivo algo como si matarlo me diera paz, no tenia calma en mi corazón y sentía que los ojos se me cegaban-Si no me crees Carlos podríamos empezar matando a Nicolas- Del suelo apareció una gran pantalla mostrando varios hombres apuntado al cuerpo de un chico la imagen era un poco borrosa al principio, luego logre darme cuenta de que esa persona era Nicolas, mi mejor amigo, después de ese momento me llene de una ira tremenda, tenía que salvarlo sea como sea

-Carlos: Maldito aceptare pero quiero ver a todos mis amigos libres de este lugar

-Brak: Eso será imposible Carlos la única forma de hacer eso es que tú seas el comandante y para tienes que desafiarme

-Multitud: Duelo, Duelo, Duelo, Duelo, Duelo, Duelo

-Brak: Como negárselos mis querido cadetes, el duelo será mañana al amanecer.

-Carlos: Duelo ¿qué es una pelea a muerte?- La respuesta era obvia pero aun así tenía una pequeña sensación de esperanza, la verdad no quería matar a nadie mas.

-Brak: Si, así que mejor descansa esta noche y prepárate que mañana morirás, por cierto si tú mueres todos tus amigos también morirán

-Carlos: No los metas en esto Brak, ellos no te han hecho nada.-El destino de mis amigos estaba en mis manos aunque sea desearía hablar con ellos una última vez

-Brak: Oigan Steve, Brad lleven esta basura a la celda donde están sus amigos será la última noche que pase con ellos.

De repente vi lentamente como el puño de Brak se acercaba a la cabeza dejándome inconciente.


	3. Una posible salida

Capitulo 3: Una posible salida

Carlos P.D.V.

Puedo sentir como mis pies son forzosamente arrastrados por el piso, no recuerdo bien lo que ha pasado, tan solo tenía los pequeños recuerdos del maldito capitán Brak, me había obligado a pelear mañana a la madrugada, la batalla seria dura pero tenía que matarlo esa pregunta no me dejaba pensar con claridad, así que mientras tanto miro a mis alrededores con el fin de descubrí al lugar donde me llevan, es un gran camino aluminado por pequeñas antorchas posicionadas sobre la pared para que no hubiera problemas de vista, veo pequeñas jaulas con una especie de un vidrio, a mi parecer tiene que ser muy resistente, en cada una de las jaulas veía personas colgadas, algunas atadas a una silla y vendadas. "Con que acá me tenia escondido" sigo observando a mis alrededores y podía observar a la gente deshidratada algunos suplicando y otros tirados en el suelo, parecen muertos, continuo así hasta 5 minutos cuando se detuvieron y abrieron una jaula muy oscura, tan solo podía ver 4 sombras ,cada una pegada a la pared

- Steve: **Descansa inútil**- Dijo el otro soldado mientras me torcía el brazo "maldición a este paso no podre pelear mañana"

- Brad: **Disfruta los últimos momentos de tu vida**- Ambos me lanzan así esa pequeña cárcel, pero antes de tocar el suelo alguien detuvo mi caída

- Steve: **Volveremos mañana a las 10:00 Am, recuerda esa hora y prepárate para morir**- Dice cerrando totalmente la jaula "Oficialmente planean matarme, ¿ahora qué debo hacer?"No tuve mucho tiempo para pensarlo porque alguien me levanto y me abrazo

-?: **Estas bien**- Esa voz era la de Eliz "ella está viva…que alegría saber esto por lo menos aun siguen vivos"

-Carlos: **¿Eliz enserio eres tú?**- Digo algo dudoso "Tengo que cerciorarme porque no veo nada" De repente se enciende una antorcha y logro ver su rostro y el de los demás

-Eliz: **Si Carlos soy yo que te ha pasado, ¿dónde estabas?**- Dice mientras me ayudaba a sentarme "Que alegría verte de nuevo"

-Carlos: **Es una larga historia…hermana y los demás ¿están todos bien?**- Le digo mientras me acomodo y observo a los otros dos

-Nicolas: **Todos estamos bien no tienes porque preocuparte, pero la noche es larga cuéntanos lo que ha pasado**- Dice mientras me mira de frente y pude notar que tenía algunas quemaduras en su cuerpo "maldita sea cada vez esta ira me llena mas…tengo que controlarme"

-Diego: **Pero antes, no viste a Thazadar por ahí**- Dijo Diego recostando en una esquina de la celda sin moverse "Thazadar..."

-Carlos: **Diego también estas tu, que alegría**-Le digo sonriendo- **pero no lo he visto por ninguna parte**- Digo bajando la cabeza "en donde diablos lo tendrán luego de reunirnos de nuevo así terminan las cosas cada uno seriamente herido y con grandes problemas…ahora Thazadar ha desaparecido que más puede pasar aquí"

-Diego: **Donde podrá estas Thazadar**-Dice golpeando el piso muy preocupado al igual que yo "La verdad quería buscarlo pero daría lo mismo, si salía y me encontraban es posible que mataran a todos mis amigos, considerando lo frio que era Brak"

-Carlos: Por **ahora no podemos buscarlos, antes tengo que contarles todo lo que ha sucedido, es muy importante y tal vez sea la última vez que hablemos todos juntos…por eso quiero que escuchen cada detalle de mi historia**- El silencio se hace presente en la habitación, así que empiezo a contar mi historia, tardando 15 minutos- Y ahora estoy con ustedes esperando la hora del juicio final- Digo mientras agacho la cabeza "No sé si matare a ese sujeto…no quiero matarlo esa no es la solución"

-Nicolas: Tienes **miedo de matarlo ¿cierto?**- Me dice con voz triste "Sabia que me entenderías…"

-Carlos: **Si es verdad…no quiero matar mas, ¿acaso no hay otra salida?**- Les digo a todos algo triste "estoy arto de esto, nadie de nosotros pidió venir aquí porque demonios nos han traído a este lugar…con qué fin maldición"

- Eliz: **Quizás si hablamos con Brak…podríamos llegar a un acuerdo**- Me dijo mirándome decidida "no estarás…"

-Carlos: ¿No **estás pensando en que trabajemos para él?**- Le pregunto algo molesto por lo que me acaba de decir "Es una locura nunca lo haría"

- Eliz: **Pero que mas podemos hacer, dime tienes un mejor plan**- Me dice cruzándose de brazos "tiene que haber otra forma…maldición la muerte siempre es la única salida"

-Carlos: **Pero si trabajos con el mataremos a más gente inocente no quiero eso**- Digo mirándolos a todos "Se que es la verdad y ustedes lo saben…entonces…quieren decir que es matar o morir"

-Diego: **Es simple amigo, Eliz podrías convencerlo para que nos deje libres**- Dice mientras le miraba todo el cuerpo "Que diablos quieres con mi hermana"

- Carlos: ¡**Que insinúas Diego!**- Digo tomándolo del cuello de la camisa "Que pretendes hacer con mi hermana"

-Diego: **Acaso no es obvio Brak es un idiota así que le atraen las mujeres y mas una como tu hermana ella podría distraerlo mientras nosotros buscamos una salida**- Dice muy calmadamente- **Ahora si te moléstame suéltame**- Dice algo molesto mirándome a los ojos "Aun así no me gusta la idea algo malo le podría pasar a ella, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esta idea"

-Carlos: **¿Tu qué dices hermana?**- Digo mirando seriamente a Eliz "No me digas que si quieres participar por favor"

- Eliz: **No me parece tan mala idea…además así no tendrás que matar a nadie**- Me dice con una sonrisa ya que sabe mis sentimientos "si es verdad…pero no quiero perderte"

-Nicolas: **Que mas puedes hacer, además con esa opción no tendrás que matar a nadie**- Me dice mientras se acuesta sobre el piso- **Ahora descansemos tengo sueño**- Dice cerrando los ojos "tienes razón…tengo mucho sueño"

-Diego: **Mañana arreglamos cuentas Carlos…gracias por salvarnos**- Dice algo frio recostándose dándome la espalda "Esta bien Diego, tan solo espero que tu idea no perjudique a mi hermana"

-Eliz: **Buenas noches hermanito**- Dice mientras se acuesta también a dormir

-Carlos: **Buenas noches Diego…Buenas noches hermana**-Digo mientras me paro y me recuesto en la pared "donde estas Thazadar…tan solo espero que estés bien" De repente escucho una voz

-?: **¿Con que te rehusaste a trabajar con Brak?**- Escucho de la habitación a la izquierda "como es que te enteraste"

-Carlos: **Si, por cierto ¿quién eres tú?**- Dije recostándome en la pared y mirando por el vidrio hacia todos los lados "que mas da quizás sea algún aliado o alguien que nos dé información pero no puedo bajar la guardia"

-?: **Mi nombre es Arturo estoy aquí desde hace dos meses**- Escucho decirle "dos meses, me pregunto si ha intentando escapar"

-Carlos: **Una** **pregunta, ¿cómo sabes lo de Brak?**- Pregunte con mucha curiosidad "¿Acaso lo habrán transmitido?, pero entonces como es que mis amigos no se enteraron"

-Arturo: **Los guardias discutían sobre ti parase que eres muy popular…en fin ¿sabes que mañana puede ser tu ultimo día de vida?**- "si mañana puede acabar todo…pero no sacare nada pensando en eso"

-Carlos: **Tienes razón…podrías ser el ultimo día de mi vida…lastima por lo menos estoy con mis amigos…pero me falta uno…**-Digo algo triste mirando al piso "Donde estas Thazadar…mientras no te hagan daño todo estará bien"

-Arturo: **Te refieres a ese chico de pelo mono que le iban hacer la prueba**- "prueba que, diablos planean hacer con el"

-Carlos: **¡A que prueba te refieres!**-De repente escucho el grito de Thazadar es un grito de dolor infernal, que no para por un minuto "no que te hacen maldición tengo que salir de aquí" De repente se calla y veo al fondo que traen a un chico pero no lo distingo bien "serás tu…" Mientras se acercan con el chico

* * *

><p>Continuara…<p>

Bueno gracias a todos mis lectores

Continúe el fic por los reviews de Eliza Aleja y mi querida amiga Nancy gracias por sus reviews los aprecio mucho

Bueno también metí algunos amigos de FF en este cap y espero meter más espero que les guste como los coloque

Se despide Carlos Larry


End file.
